"Michelle Rides Again" (Part 1)
Michelle Rides Again (Part 1) is the first part of the two-part series finale (season 8) of Kids World's Adventures of Full House. Summary Michelle has been taking horseback riding lessons.Stephanie is scheduled to play Juliet in the school production of Romeo and Juliet. Andrew Berkeley will be playing Romeo. She has been wanting to share a kiss with him, who always seems reluctant to do it. Michelle convinces her that it's because she has dry lips. Meanwhile, Jesse and Joey have an audition to see if they can get their own late-night TV show, and Kimmy is trying to help D.J. find a date for the senior prom. At the stables, Michelle meets a girl named Elizabeth, whose mother, Morgan, is a rich snob who insults Danny by saying that he has the air of stable help. Michelle tells him that there's a jumping contest for kids and their horses next week, and she asks his permission to compete in it. When Morgan tells him that Michelle couldn't possibly win because Elizabeth wins every year, he gives Michelle permission to enter. At home, after Danny and Michelle have bought the equipment she needs, Andrew comes over to rehearse the play with Stephanie while Michelle is watching. The latter slips up and mentions that Stephanie likes Andrew, and he leaves. Stephanie vows to never forgive Michelle for driving him away. Later, at the Bayview Equestrian Center, Danny is still going at it with Morgan. By this time, they have put so much pressure on Michelle and Elizabeth to win the contest that they no longer want to compete. So they decide to skip it and ride their horses on a nearby riding trail so they can ride for fun instead of doing so under pressure to win. When the competitors make their way to the track to begin the competition, Danny, Joey, and Morgan notice that Michelle and Elizabeth are missing. Jesse then shows up at the equestrian center. Michelle and Elizabeth ride into a clearing, where there's a log and Elizabeth jumps her horse over it quite easily. When Michelle and her horse, Old Peppermill, try to jump, he becomes spooked and throws her off, which leaves her unconscious when Danny, Jesse, and Joey find her. Trivia * Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs Bunny, Baby Kermit, Winnie The Pooh, Tiana, Charlie Brown, Reese Ambler, Rydell, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, the Tom and Jerry kids, Tarzan and his family, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken and the gang, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Kids World's Adventures Team, and the characters will guest star in this show. * Michelle's number is 8 and Elizabeth's is 11 in the horse riding competiton. * It is revealed in this episode that Rebecca attended an all-girl school. Quotes : Morgan: Enjoy your little fantasy, because in reality, my Elizabeth wins this competition every year. : Danny: Oh, really? Well, not this year, because Michelle Tanner's gonna kick your butt! : Michelle: What if I don't win? : Danny: Don't worry, honey. Winning is not everything. : Michelle: I'm glad to hear that. : Danny: Yeah. As long as you beat that Elizabeth girl with the loudmouth mother. : Joey: You know what, Jess? If we're gonna be on live TV with professional wrestlers, I've gotta go find my tights, because otherwise I'm gonna have to shave my legs! : Jesse: God, I hope he finds them. : Michelle: (to Elizabeth) Riding used to be fun. : Elizabeth: Yeah, before parents got involved. : Morgan: (to Elizabeth) Aww, there's my little champion! Now, listen, don't forget, after you win, we're going out for a big victory dinner. : Danny: Michelle, after you win, we're going out for a big victory dinner......and a victory movie! : Morgan: Now, Elizabeth, remember what I said to you about visualizing. Picture yourself jumping and clearing the hurdles. : Danny: Michelle, you picture yourself jumping and clearing those exact same hurdles, only jumping higher and faster! : Morgan: How dare you steal our visualizations! I paid good money for those! Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:DeviantART